Just A Dream
by Baguetteandbooks
Summary: Matt Murdock merely wanted to sleep. But, as usual, nothing turns out as planned, and a unexpected guest ends up disturbing his night. Rated T for some cursing (maybe ?).
1. Chapter 1

AN : This is my first fic, just an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. So there it is, hopefully you'll like it, forgive me for the potential mistakes I have not spotted, English is not my native language. Feel free to point them out to me, I'm always looking to improve my writing.

* * *

Matt went to bed early that night. Both his day job and his other activities had been rather taxing lately, and he needed the rest. So he cut his patrol short, and by two a.m. he was in his bed. That was when things started to get weird. He stood in a white room, and he could _see_. Matt's dreams were often associated with what he sensed during the day, smells, sounds, world on fire. Pictures only came when he was reminiscing something from his past, but this definitely was new. The empty room was silent, and when he hesitantly took a step forward, the sound was muffled. The first thought that popped into his head was _cotton candy_. The floor felt like dense cotton candy. He scoffed. How ridiculous was this. He tried to see if the room had any doors, or windows, or even walls, but it seemed to stretch out into infinity. Strangely, he was not bothered by this, even though he knew he normally would. But then again, it _was_ a dream so maybe he could stop worrying and enjoy the quiet room with its cotton candy floor. Just as he was about to lie down in it to fully enjoy the softness, an accented voice disturbed the peace of the moment.

« What in Dad's name is this ? And who are you ? »

Annoyed at the intruder, Matt looked up, and saw a tall and rather handsome man, sporting a black tailored suit. His hair was carefully parted, and a groomed stubble covered his square jaw. The man glared at him, and spoke again.

« And why in the me are you wearing that ridiculous outfit ? »

Curiously, Matt glanced at his arms, and noticed for the first time that he was wearing his Daredevil suit. It truly looked odd, now that he could see it. Part of him wondered how his mind was able to conjure such an image. And it was really... red. He briefly wondered if he was seeing the real outfit, or just the idea he had of it.

Obviously impatient, the other man kept starring.

''Well ?''

The lawyer, annoyed as well now, decided not to answer. He was already bothered enough by people during the day (and the best part of his nights), he didn't need to make an effort for his subconscious as well.

A moment passed, and when it became clear to the intruder that Matt would not respond, he shot a sharp look at the sky, and started to scold the... ceiling ?

''Is this your newest idea ? I don't comply to your little schemes when I'm awake, so now you harass me at night? Is that it Dad ? Well congratulations, consider me angry. I should come back to tell Mum she has my full support for whatever evil plot she has in store for you. Or just take care of things myself.''

Matt was gradually becoming angrier at his own mind for not letting him sleep in peace, so he decided it was time to tell this crazy dream person to shut up and let him enjoy his night.

''Excuse me, do you mind ?'' But his burst of anger was cut short by the decidedly obnoxious stranger.

''Yes I do ! I would like a chance to have a moment of peace, away from my Father and his stupid plans and instead I'm stuck here, with a man in an absurd devil suit. I don't even remotely look like that ! Except for the red, but horns, really ? Even you have to admit how silly they are.''

An air of disbelief spread across Matt's face.

''Like you ? As in... The Devil.''

''In the flesh'', he answered with a smirk. He extended his hand and introduced himself :

''Lucifer Morningstar. I would say nice to meet you, but right now I'm too busy being pissed at my family to care.''


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer... Well this was a first. Maybe this whole Devil of Hell's Kitchen thing was finally getting to him, and this was his brain telling him to stop. So his exhausted mind had made up a British man claiming to be the embodiement of all evil. Weirder things had happened. In an unusual cynical fashion, he wondered if this was the Catholic boy in him trying to push the sef-inflicted punishment further.

" I assure you, I am not a product of your imagination. You look familiar, haven't I seen you on TV before ? "

Matt then realized he had been talking to himself, but before he could answer, ''Lucifer'' began again.

"Who did you piss off to earn the privilege of my company ? Dressing up as the Devil is hardly worthy of His (he pointed upwards) attention. Do you need to be punished ?" he asked with a devious grin. "Because if so, I would be more than happy to oblige, and then we can both get back to our undoubtedly funnier nightly activities. I have a feeling none of us will actually be able to wake up until we figure out what it is that we're here for. "

For a moment, Matt stood silent, but then quietly answered.

"You're saying... This is not a dream ? Then why can I... " . At this, he gestured at his eyes, even if he knew his mysterious companion would probably not understand what he meant.

"And you're Catholic ?"

"That's what's caught your attention ? No, mister Impostor, I'm most certainly not a Catholic. Like I _told_ you not minutes ago, I am the Devil. Satan, Light Bringer, fallen angel and newly retired Lord of Hell. But I guess it would be hard to comprehend for you people. Especially if you're... ugh." The fallen angel let out a heavy sigh, and glanced upwards again. He dropped to a chair Matt could have sworn was not there a second before, and took out a pack of cigarettes. As he lit one, he noticed the look on the other man's face.

"I don't suppose you want one ?"

The lawyer shook his head as an answer, and tried to process everything the man across him had just stated. He could not believe it, obviously, but it had also occurred to him that he had never had such a vivid and unusual dream before. He decided to play along with the delusion for the time being, until he could figure what was going on. Maybe he had been drugged. Or taken as part of a secret underground experiment. As this thought popped into his head, he mentally huffed. Foggy was rubbing off on him. He missed his glasses, and more importantly, his senses.

" Oh for crying out loud, will you stop ? As much as I dislike working with your kind, I need your help to get out of here, and your little monologue is not helping in the slightest. So ? "

Albeit reluctantly, Matt found himself agreeing with the strange man. If just to get a decent, dreamless night of sleep, he had to find a way out of this stupid dream. And maybe it was the lack of rest his mind suffered from, or just his dream-self being more impulsive and literal, but his first action was to pinch himself. No pain. That was new. And that was a new realization. In this place, whatever it was, Matt felt utterly relaxed, physically at least. Not an ache remained in his body. Not even the nasty bruises he had gotten from some arms dealers earlier hurt. He glance at his arms, and sure enough, they were gone. When he had pinched himself, Lucifer had stared at him, looking desperate. He mumbled something under his breath about silly humans in ridiculous get-ups, and started to walk away, without Matt realizing.

When the lawyer looked up, the man was gone, the room looking as empty and peaceful as it had before his interruption, the only difference being the now empty chair.

* * *

 _AN : Hi ! Sorry for the very slow update. I'm not a very fast writer, especially in English, and I have lots of other stuff to do. So there's that. But I don't forget about my story. Let me know your thoughts about this chapter. Thanks for reading, reviewing, fav/following. Have a very nice day._


End file.
